Taken life, hope of new strength
by fantasia-Yuu
Summary: Many are dead, those who survive do not really live but one man with the name of Tsuna changes the hearts of those around him, in battle of friendships and struggle.
1. Prolouge

This is a prolouge, please tell me if should continue it...

* * *

><p>They lived every day in fear with bombs crashing beside them, planes roaring overhead and the constant risk of death. They were in between a mafia war. The governments took sides and eventually they all declared war. Many shipped out to fight against unknown forces, nuclear bombs manufactured and poured upon innocent civilians. Nowhere in this world was safe, the two sides were both neither good, both were evil and both leaders were insane. No one knows who the leaders are their representatives always in their place.<p>

* * *

><p>A young group of seven men, in ragged army uniforms, freshly captured from the battlefield. They saw their comrades fall and defeated in the mud and rain of unknown lands. They were the only ones left. Being in the hand of their enemies, there was only one option. Death.<p>

"There's no hope for us" A man named Gokudera confirmed.

Their carriage shook and rattled and the deadly silence continued.

"Not if we escape, we just have to hold onto every life we have" The man spoke with a supporting smile. His name was Yamamoto; he was the last to be caught.

"Live and fight for enemies and kill our own? Say that again and I'll send you to hell early" Hibari, the man sitting in the corner scowled.

"We'll probably die in no man's land against….." Mukuro starts but was interrupted by a quiet voice,

"If I shall die, think only this of me, that somewhere in a foreign field, I shall fall standing proud."

The six men turned towards the voice, a small man with orange-brown hair now with dried flakes of mud on his head. They couldn't help but agree with the small man.

They prayed that the future would deal with them well.

* * *

><p>"If I shall die, think only this of me, that somewhere in a foreign field, I shall fall standing proud."<p>

They all murmured softly, and drift into their first sleep in days.

* * *

><p>There we go...so how did you think? abit too dark?<p> 


	2. Chapter 1: Dysfunctional

The train chugged on and on and morning arrived, the sunlight littering through the windows of the carriage. The men finally could register their surroundings, they were sitting uncomfortably in an area no bigger than a small bathroom and cramped up together except a raven-haired man who preferred to be scrunched into the corner than to be too close to the others. Tsuna who was a small man had the most space; he shifted uncomfortably save Hibari from back pains.

They all had similar tattered grey uniforms, with chunks of mud still plastered onto the material. They had been forcefully thrown into it last night as they were cornered. The horrors of the event still lingered in their minds, the flares of light, the falling comrades, the mud and bodies flying everywhere.

Some seemed still horrified while three seemed un-wavered. Tsuna, who was an observant boy, recognised most of those with him.

"Where do you think we are?" A small voice, it came from a very young man with a small afro. Tsuna read the dented nametag hanging loosely from his neck. His name was Lambo. Tsuna noted he must have been from a different division.

"Switzerland. The land of giant hills, lush green lands and snowy mountainous regions, it was once a fantastic place" answered a raspy voice belonging to Mukuro. "I was brought up here before the war 4 years ago. We hid as a refugee in Britain and I ended up fighting for a country not my own" he forced out a laugh and looked up to the ceiling soon after.

"I was brought up in Japan, but we were forced to come here as Britain and japan were allied countries in the war. We fight for the Vongola family against the Millefiore family, right?"

Tsuna nodded in response to the man, who he recognised as Yamamoto who put up a great fight before he too was overwhelmed.

"Where do you think they are taking us?" Ryohei the former boxing champion interrupted the silent atmosphere.

"To die" The man the in the corner Hibari answered before anyone would say anything optimistic.

"Well, we'll play with their games, in utter confidence we'll win!" Even though Yamamoto tried to be as enthusiastic as possible, mentioning games in the midst of war was not a wise thing to speak of. It did loosen up the atmosphere a little. Tsuna who hated to be alone, quietly, softly asked,

"Can we stick together? Please?" The six men seemed to consider for a moment and each of them nodded, Hibari reluctantly gave a small nod, he hated crowds but what could he do?

* * *

><p>The train slowly braked to a stop, the steam still rising from the engine. They were pulled out of the rusting carriage. Surrounded by thick smoke on a makeshift platform, men were hauling barrows across dirt fields, they wore dusted pants and a thin shirt and people in sleek uniforms ushered the ones who weren't.<p>

The area outside the camp was laden with green grass, hills and trees. The seven men ignored the cries of agony by many who were already prisoner and stared at the lush inviting backdrop that surrounded them. A complete contrast to the desolate place they were imprisoned in.

"Try to escape the camp and your life ends" An officer spat and to prove his point aimed a brutal punch at Tsuna. Everyone else swiftly held themselves back from retaliating as Tsuna doubled over and tears were emerging and stinging his dry eyes, he blinked them back and dreamt himself away from the throbbing pain on his cheek.

Yamamoto was holding Gokudera, Lambo was sobbing quietly behind Ryohei's back stopping him from doing anything rash such as attacking the man who dared to injure Tsuna.

A cold, emotionless voice belonging to Hibari harshly whispered, "If you don't value your life, go and punch the officer." The two men glared for a moment and Gokudera who realised Hibari was right reluctantly stepped back in defeat. Gokudera could only mangle glare at Hibari, he noticed he had eye bags, and his eyes flickering with emotion. They were in enemy hands; they had to play by their rules to survive.

Unceremoniously thrown into a hut with seven hammocks which was their quarters, they were barked orders to shower, change and queue in line for lunch. They reluctantly changed into the lice-filled uniform and slowly shuffled outside. Ryohei, Mukuro and Hibari all swore under their breaths that they'll destroy every person who landed them in this dust filled camp, Lambo was shaking as he slowly undid his buttons, Yamamoto and Gokudera seemed to surrender and awaited their end.

As they lined up in the long queue, with hundreds of others, identical to each other just as tired, weak and they all have just given up on hope. Tsuna could see Yamamoto's attempt to cheer up Gokudera, but as the General strode past, his lucky-go smile disappeared, adapting the same expression as everyone else. Ryohei who finally couldn't stand the tension anymore, screamed and landed his fist on the poor solider nearby, it was a gruesome punch. A band of 10 surround Ryohei and gave him damaging blows as Tsuna and everyone else watched with fear. Mukuro and Hibari had their nails digging into their palms with an unforgivable expression. Lambo was begging them to stop; instead he too got dragged away with an unconscious Ryohei not far behind.

* * *

><p>Hours later they re-entered their shared hut, with bruises, cuts and obviously looking drained of energy. It was silent; no one dared to say a word. Except for a few coughs and mumbles.<p>

"Goodnight, tomorrow will be well"

They all looked towards Tsuna, Tsuna had been wringing his hands in frustration and he waited till everyone finally dozed off, or pretended too before he too laid in his hammock, today's happenings replaying over his head.

The time was around midnight and the flimsy door crashed open, several men barged in as seven very alert prisonsers scrambled to stand. They lead a very violent Mukuro outside and just like their entry slammed the door shut. They six could only look in horror, worrying for the one man.

* * *

><p>So...what do you think?<p> 


	3. Chapter 2:Mukuro's betrayal

I'm sorry, i haven't updated for a while ... please R & R and i hope you'll enjoy the chapter XD

* * *

><p>No one got any sleep. Lambo could no longer cry and Ryohei trying to ease his pain. When the rays of sunrise shone over their hut replacing the still full moon, Tsuna could see everyone's sleep deprived state.<p>

The morning trumpet call announced for everyone to shuffle into the courtyard. Yamamoto was helping a limping Lambo and Ryohei, their wounds still deep. The soldiers march up and down and the group tried to stay as straight and still as possible taking deeps breaths in hope they would not notice them. One sergeant stopped in front of Mukuro, who was visibly shaking.

"Name"

"Rokudo Mukuro"

"Country of origin?"

"Switzerland"

Gasp echoed around and many were now screaming in tears, havoc was all around. The sergeant roared and unceremoniously pulled a very frightened Mukuro into the main office. Tsuna wanted to follow but Hibari held him back.

* * *

><p>He signalled Mukuro to sit on the couch, the office was mainly dim, with only a small headlamp, the walls were adorned with shelves, and folders storing information. The oak old antique table had folders worth of information.<p>

"Why are you on the enemy's side?"

Shaking Mukuro replied, "It was unintentional"

* * *

><p>Tsuna could only hear the clenching of wheel barrows being rolled across the dirt landscape. Yamamoto and Gokudera, without emotion slowly picking up piles of hay and throwing them into the back of a tractor, Lambo and Ryohei were being aided by a silent Hibari. Tsuna, looked up at the blaring sun, burning his every inch of skin, he could feel himself going red. There were a few whistles and he heard the familiar roar of a steam train. A new group of Prisoners were coming.<p>

Tsuna groaned and heaved up a pile of hay, his limbs were shaking and he slowly bit by bit edged towards the tractor. He felt someone support the weight he could not, it was Yamamoto.

"Thanks"

He got a small smile in response, but the eyes were filled with sadness. Tsuna wished he was in a land far far away, without war, sickness and pain. He wished he lived in Utopia. As the week went on his dream became smaller, his garden of happiness started to fade.

The days were cruel, hard labour and only 15 minute breaks. The bread was rock hard, and the meat was so salty it burned the tongue. Everyone felt like they have grown older by years. They saw several men collapse in hungry, tiredness and they never woke again. They saw cries of agony of mothers separated from their children and they saw people shot in cold blood.

No-one ever says a word. There were grunts and coughs and small whimpers of fear and pain. Day after day they would slowly walk back towards the courtyard for dinner.

Tsuna looks towards the hills and imagines himself there. The soft lush grass laden with delicacies. Mukuro, Hibari, Ryohei, Lambo, Yamamoto and Gokudera would be there sleeping or running around. Tsuna wanted to be free. Mukuro had not returned, Tsuna was worried but too timid to ask like many of the others. It was only the first week; many have been here for years. How long have they been dreaming of freedom?

"The only freedom here is death"

Tsuna could only gape in shock when he heard those words from Lambo.

"I knew the moment I walked in the battlefield. Surviving is small and if we do, we are mentally scarred"

The other could only nod in response.

"That makes us stronger! Are we denied the right to freedom, if not reality are we not allowed to dream?" Tsuna spoke a cracked voice; he had not drunken a drop of water.

"The reality is cruel, Tsunayoshi. Dreaming is a coward's way out" Hibari managed to gasp out. He too wanted to dream, but knew there was no escape.

They did not talk for the rest of the walk to the courtyard to a dinner of a bland potato soup.

Ryohei tripped once again and his soup spilled on the ground and he clumsily pushed himself back up. Unable to suppress his tears he broke down into soft sobs, no one looked with sympathy; they had all experienced it before. Tsuna handed him his own bowl and they shared the gruel.

Gokudera had his hands in a fist, his nails digging into his palm, blood was pouring out and he took a deep breath. Gokudera regurgitated his dinner soon afterwards, no one cared except Tsuna who patted his back and gave him a comforting hug after the guards turned away. Gokudera was only bones and skin by now, too weak to talk but Tsuna told him to hold on.

* * *

><p>Hibari spotted a very familiar face walking towards them. It was Mukuro; his face was downcast, filled with guilt. Tsuna beamed when he saw him but he knew something was wrong. Mukuro was in a guard's uniform, clean and fresh. There were deep scars on his face and arms, and his eyes were filled with fear and horror.<p>

"I'm sorry. I'm so, so, sorry" Tears were stinging Mukuro's eyes.

"You changed sides. What happened to our agreement to stick together?" Tsuna screamed, heartbroken. Yamamoto and Gokudera just closed their eyes and pretended they knew nothing.

"I'm sorry. I value my life" His words coming out in syllables.

"I told you early on, if any of us joins the enemy I'll send to hell early" Hibari growled.

Mukuro had tears running freely from his face he wanted to stay loyal and these men were his comfort for the two days on the train, his comfort as the sergeant tortured him. Mukuro finally gave up.

Yamamoto led Gokudera away and the rest of them followed leaving Mukuro alone under the darkening sky. Tsuna glanced behind smiled at Mukuro before following the rest of them.

_I haven't given up just yet_

* * *

><p>They lay in the hammocks in silence waiting for the guard to walk past the door. When he did, Gokudera spoke;<p>

"At least he is free"

"Betraying us? His country? His alliance?" Hibari scoffed.

"It was the only way to survive. He'll be killed if he didn't join them."

Everyone agreed with Yamamoto who had suddenly gained some slight insight. The conversation continued no more and they all attempted to sleep.

"Escape"

All their head turned towards the voice, it was Tsuna who was sitting up straight.

"Let's escape, if we die, we'll die as free-men"

* * *

><p>There we go ^^ did you like it? I hpe you did :)<p> 


	4. Chapter 3:Morning Storm

IM SO SORRY! *bows head* i shouldn't be making excuses but yea, i've been so busy :( Plus my mind has been on plot block.

Oh well, enjoy ^^

* * *

><p>The morning was wet with the rain pelting onto the tin roof. The quarters were unbelievably cold with the wind pushing upon the fragile walls threatening to collapse at any given moment. An unmistakable crash of thunder awoke the friends sleeping in their hammocks.<p>

The first one to stir was Lambo, eyes bloated and red. He walked over to Tsuna's hammock and kneeled down.

"Tsuna" He gently poked Tsuna who slowly opened his eyes.

"Yes Lambo?" Tsuna attempted to not sound irritated or annoyed.

"It's scary" There was shock plastered onto Lambo face, his hands were slightly shaking and the lip was quivering.

"Don't be scared. Pretend the thunder is talking to each other"

Lambo nodded and crept back into the hammock and curled into a ball flinching every time the crack of the skies erupted.

There was not whistle to awake them this morning; the storm was far too heavy for work. They heard barked orders from the door to stay inside and not to do anything stupid. One by one they all stirred awake, their body clocks are far too accustomed to awaking early.

"Tempests, it's Italian for storm, kinda of" Gokudera muttered as they all sat in a circle, they huddled together in a feeble attempt to keep warm. They lit a match and alighted the candle in the middle of the room.

"The rain is lovely." Yamamoto sighed in relief with a slight crooked smile. All head turned towards him.

"This way we can relax for a whole day!" They all nodded in response, and they all grinned at him.

"This way we can plan our escape from this hell hole" Hibari growled, finally awake. Surprisingly he joined their circle and put his knees to his chest. They were cold but their hearts were warm.

"Well the best time to run is when the newcomers come, all the guards go there" Ryohei deduced. They all thought and visualised the scenario.

"That would work, but we can't exactly climb over the gates" Tsuna broke all their thoughts.

There was a knock at the door, and it slowly creaked open. They all held their breath as the figure came in. There was wet hair and a wet breakfast. The door closed and when they carefully squinted they saw who the figure was. Hibari was the first to tackle the intruder.

"You bastard!" He screamed and his fists were pounding upon the entered man.

"Kyoya!" Tsuna screamed finally holding him back and everyone made shushing sounds.

The figure stood up in the militant's uniform and purple hair. It was Mukuro.

"There goes your breakfast" Mukuro coughed and looked into Tsuna eyes, showing hints of remorse and regret. Lambo picked up the soggy but warm bread upon the ground and blew on it hoping the water would dry out.

"Why are you back?" Hibari snarled, brutally lashing against Tsuna and Yamamoto's arms.

"I want to get all out of here" He softly breathed.

The room went completely silent with dumb folded faces.

"Why?" Tsuna could only ask.

"Payment for my changing of teams and my selfishness, I'll tell you the loop holes and you-"

"That was earlier than expected. Pretend you have nothing to do with us for the time being, they are most likely watching your every move" Tsuna cut him off. Everyone else was eyeing Mukuro carefully; they couldn't bring themselves to trust him.

"The back gate is broken and can be easily smashed apart and the forest is harder for the troops to shoot." Mukuro was slightly out of breath as the arm lock Yamamoto had him In was a little constricting.

"I'll trust you. If you tell us the wrong information I will maim you and rip you apart" Hibari looked at Mukuro with cold, steel eyes. Gokudera looked to Yamamoto who nodded slightly back and let go his grip on Mukuro. He crept back outside stealthily and closed the door behind him quietly.

"Well at least we have something to work on" Lambo shrugged finally biting a piece of bread realising he had to eat it soggy. They all motioned for him to share and they ate their gruesome breakfast with a bit more hope that they can pull off an escape.

"We have to plan it perfectly or else it won't happen" Tsuna entered into the silence.

"I suggest we ask you to be the leader" Gokudera patted Tsuna's shoulder with a slight grip as he was sitting on Tsuna's right.

"We can assign each other different roles" Yamamoto happily chimed oddly, he was sitting on Tsuna's left.

"Hibari, can you get yourself in their dungeon? See if you can get any information." Tsuna confidently turned his head towards Kyoya.

With a smirk in response "Does this mean I can bash up as many of them as possible?"

Tsuna nodded, to find any weakness in the enemy is to join the enemy. They had Mukuro on their side, now it was Hibari's turn.

The pelting rain finally slowed to a stop and Hibari was hunched over creepily and as the whistle blew motioning everyone to move out he looked up towards the door, smiled eerily with a slight gleam in his eyes.

* * *

><p>hehe, he's back ;) well i planned for him to join but yea, double spy time! Reveiw please and im sorry if there are mistakes in there :'( i'll try to fix as much as possible...now back to updating all my other stuff :P<p> 


End file.
